


Somewhere in Brooklyn

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [5]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004) RPF, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Dallas Buyers Club (2013) RPF, Lord of War (2005) RPF, Requiem for a Dream (2000) RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is desperate to find a girl he saw on the subway platform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars

Jared exited the train at his stop and stood on the platform to catch another one to Terry’s studio. He could have just walked, but he didn’t feel like it today. As he stood on the platform, he glanced around at the other people waiting, when he saw a girl. 

She was dressed in a leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and red converse. Her back was turned to him, but he saw a Triad tattoo on the back of her neck. 

Only one type of person wore that. An Echelon. 

He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. 

She turned her head and he snapped another one.

Jared made his way over to her as a train pulled up. 

The doors opened and the girl got on.

Before Jared could reach her, the doors slammed shut. He had to find her and meet her. Jared posted the girl’s picture to every social media account he had in hopes that someone would see her.

* * *

Annabelle walked into Terry Richardson’s studio a couple of days later. 

“I see you’ve finally come to visit me”, he said. 

“I’ve been busy”, she told him.

“Why don’t you go get ready and I’ll set everything up?” he said.

“Okay”, Annabelle said.

After everything was set up, Terry pulled out his phone and pulled up his Instagram. Terry was scrolling through his Instagram feed when he saw a picture. “Hey Anna, did you know you’re on Jared Leto’s Instagram?” he asked her. 

She snatched the phone from his hand and sure enough, a picture of her on the subway platform was on his Instagram with the caption, “Have you seen this girl? Last seen on her way to Brooklyn. Please help me find her, Echelon”.

It was even on Shannon’s.

“He must really want to meet you”, Terry told her. 

“But why?” she asked him. 

Terry just shrugged. The buzzer for Terry’s studio went off. “Let me go see who it is. Wait here”, he told her. Terry made his way down to the entrance and opened the door. “Jared!” Terry said.

“Hey, I know I should have called first”, Jared said. 

“No, it’s fine. Hey, I saw the picture of that girl. Any luck in finding her?” Terry asked Jared. 

Jared sighed and said, “No”.

“I’ve got someone in my studio, if you don’t mind waiting?” Terry asked. 

“Nah, go ahead”, Jared said. He followed Terry into his studio and stopped when he saw Annabelle. 

“Terry, it’s about time. How long does it take to answer the door?” she asked. 

Annabelle’s eyes went wide.

“It’s you”, Jared breathed, “Turn around”. 

Annabelle did and he saw the Triad on the back of her neck. 

“It is you!” Jared said. 

She turned back around. 

“How did you find her?” Jared asked Terry.

“He didn’t ‘find’ me. I’ve known Terry for years. He takes all my pictures”, Annabelle told Jared.

“How have I never met you?” Jared asked.

“Um…maybe it’s because I live here and you live in L.A.”, she said. 

“Well, since you’re both here, would you mind if I shot the two of you together?” Terry asked. 

Annabelle shook her head. 

Jared took off his jacket and Annabelle’s eyes lingered on his forearms and biceps. “So what’s your name?” Jared asked her.

“Annabelle”, she told him. 

Jared took her hand and kissed her knuckles as Terry snapped a photo. 

The two of them took a couple of more photos.

The last one they took, Annabelle’s back was facing the camera and Jared had his elbows resting on her shoulders, both of them showing off their Triad tattoos. 

Unbeknownst to Jared and Annabelle, Terry posted it to his Instagram with the caption, “Match made on Mars”.


End file.
